As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically, a server rack has two power supply units arranged in a redundant mode configuration to provide power to components connected to the server rack. The redundant mode configuration allows the components of the server rack to continually receive power even if one of the power supply units fails because the other power supply unit is capable of carrying the entire load of the server rack. Usually, the power supply units have identical power and efficiency characteristics, such that the efficiency of the both of the power supply units are the same when the same load is applied to the power supply units. Traditionally, these power supply units are designed and optimized for best efficiency at higher loads and lesser efficiency at lighter loads.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.